smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Aethyr (Earth 1)
Season 5 Episode 1: Arrival |death= }} Aethyr is a Kryptonian loyal to . She arrived on with during the , intent on finding Kal-El and forcing him to free from the . She and Nam-Ek ended up trapped there in the process. Physical Appearance Aethyr had identical, unnaturally bright, green eyes, displayed little emotion, and was ruthless and brutal in pursuit of her goals. She considered humans savages and had little qualm about hurting or killing any that got in her way. When she first emerged from the ship she wore armor and had a bracelet on her right wrist. The bracelet contained inscriptions of the and Aethyr also wore the mark on her lower back as a tattoo. Powers and Abilities Under a yellow sun, she gains all Kryptonian powers and abilities and demonstrated immense control over them. * Solar Battery * Telekinesis * Flight - It is unlikely she had yet mastered this ability, as she was never shown to demonstrate it. * Healing Factor * Super Hearing - It is unknown if she had yet mastered this ability, as she was never shown to demonstrate it. * Super Strength * Super Speed * Invulnerability * Heat Vision * Arctic Breath - It is unknown if she had yet mastered this ability, as she was never shown to demonstrate it. Vulnerabilities Like any Kryptonian, Aethyr was vulnerable to various types of kryptonite. Early life Aethyr and were his two closest allies and were given major roles in the civil war on . While Zod determined where should be attacked, his disciples were given roles in which they too determined where should be attacked and they often conversed with giving them an upper hand and knowledge of where should be best to attack. When notified that Zod had been captured, they contacted and determined that since Zod had been captured and that Zor-El was planning to destroy , they should flee and find the planet where would send his only son Kal-El so they could use him to free Zod and create a Kryptonian paradise. They then left Krypton in the black ship along with Brainiac and when the was stained with blood, the black ship was notified and immediately traveled to , bringing a with it. Season Five The Black ship landed in Smallville along with a meteor shower and the Aethyr and emerged from the ship. They traversed in search of Kal-El, leaving a trail of destruction and brutality in their wake. The two believed themselves the last survivors of and wished Kal-El to join them in making earth into a new Kryptonian paradise. Eventually, they came face to face in the Luthor mansion, where Clark refused to join them in their insane quest. Aethyr decided to banish Clark to the , viewing him as a threat since he did not wish to ally with them. However, Clark managed to knock them into the portal they opened, trapping them in the Phantom Zone. Season Six Months later, when Kal-El was exiled to the Zone, the two disciples confronted him, seeking revenge for their imprisonment. They blamed him, when it in reality it was their own fault for opening the portal in the first place; Clark had only caused them to fall into the portal in self-defense, as it would not close otherwise and the Earth would be under threat from them. The two wished to execute him immediately, but 's quick witted deception convinced the two that he could free them from the Zone. At the last moment she betrayed them, slicing open Nam-Ek's throat and seemingly killing him. Aethyr was last seen stabbing Raya the instant before Kal-El triggered the escape portal from the Zone. She was pulled through the escape portal, but was never seen again. Appearances Notes * Nam-Ek appears in Kevin J. Anderson's novel, The Last Days of Krypton. However, like the show, her physical description fits that of Ursa from Superman: The Movie and Superman II. * Nam-Ek and Aethyr's backstory is never told. It is likely the Disciples were a sect of Zod's followers established after the destruction of Kandor. If they were soldiers in 's army, they would have had clones in the Orb, but not all the names of the people in the Orb are disclosed so there is a chance they were inside but not seen. Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Zoners Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens Category:Living Zoners Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters